Submission
by Lunaris.Shade
Summary: Others may not like it, but Tessa and Jason share a similar kink...


**Hey everybody, Lunaris here, and welcome to a story that I hope will be as hot to read as it was to write. No joke. I legit had a boner the whole time I was writing this. Granted it took me almost three months to finish, but enough about me. ON WITH THE SEX- er, I mean, FIC!**

Everyone has that one thing that makes them immeasurably happy. For some, love. To others, it's possessions. But to kinky little girls like me, nothing's better than a hardcore, merciless pounding. My name is Tessa, and I'm a hardcore-loving Mienshao. I'm probably the kinkiest Pokemon you'll ever meet, but that's how Jason loves me. Sure, a nice sensual screw gets the job done, but there's something about being bound and helpless that always gets me the wettest. There's just something appealing to me about almost begging to be fucked, and it makes me so horny just thinking about it.

In public, things were different. We were together and loved each other. We just ignore the disapproving stares of those around us. We both just agreed to say "Fuck the rules" and move on with being together. But in the bedroom, I was his and his alone. I was his toy, his bitch, and I loved it. Unlike most Pokephiliac trainers who bent their Pokemon to their will, Jason was actually considerate of my opinion. He took my feelings into account, and that being said, the ball gag and fuzzy handcuffs were used the most. I loved being unable to fight back or even talk. It just made my begging that much harder. I can only imagine the kind of embarrassment he felt in that sex shoppe, trying to explain who it was for with me standing right there. And today was Screw day. Every Wednesday and Friday of every week, we'd get together and fuck for as long as we could hold out. An hour and a half was normal.

My heart leaped a little and I ran to go get Jason. I had been bugging him all day about our plans. In public, in the living room, everywhere I was dropping hints. He played it off as if I was just in my heat cycle, but I saw the shimmer in his eye. He knew what i wanted. As I came into the living room, he sat there staring at the TV. He smiled when he saw me, beckoning me over and patting the spot next to him. I happily grinned and plopped down beside him. I snuggled into his shoulder and shuddered a little when I felt Jason's arm drape over me.

"Hey, Tessa. What's up?" he asked. I just beamed mischievously at him and giggled a little like an anime schoolgirl.

"I hope you haven't forgotten what today is?" It took him all of about two seconds to think. "Oh, I haven't. I could never forget how good that feels. Now, if you want to now, then go get ready!" he said, taking off to another room. I cleared my throat loud enough to get his attention. He turned around and put his harcore facade on. "Fine. Go get your pussy ready for me, you horny little masochist." I smiled and skipped off to his bedroom to prepare.

I scanned the room's layout before settling on familiar blue tote with the words "Joy Box" written on the side. Inside were countless and copious amount of dildos, vibrators, and even a few lengths of rope we used once when we were high. Yes, we both smoke shit sometimes. What of it? The toys I had in mind were sadly nowhere to be found. I thought for a minute and lo and behold, there they were in the bedside table drawer. "Awe, Jason, I love you!" I say to no one, clutching the gag and cuffs.

Soon after, the door opens, and Jason stands there, completely naked, his rod throbbing and ready. My mouth watered and I shuddered at the thought of that cock down my throat, the feel of the shaft in my maw, I almost came just thinking about it. He came in and closed the door behind him, clicking the lock. He then crawled up next to me on the bed, staring me straight in my emerald eyes. The eyes, he says, he fell in love with. Our last moment of sensuality dissolved in a loving and gentle kiss. One that made my insides burn with need and want. I needed him. And more importantly at that moment, I needed him _in_ me.

As we parted, I handed him the cuff and gag. He took them, but studied the gag for a second before, much to my surprise, chucking it across the room! I looked to him, stunned.

"We won't be needing that today, Tessa," By the way he sounded, he was in full-hardcore mode. My favorite. He lowered his voice a bit and almost whispered, "Because I want to hear you beg." My jaw dropped when he said this. He always loved fucking me when all I could do was make muffled moans. What was so different about today?

"Now, present!" He commanded, authority filling the order. I obediently obeyed, curling into a fetal position with my hands connected below my thighs.

"Ooh, I love it when you take charge!" I cooed. Jason locked the cuffs tightly around my wrists. I could tell he was a little hornier than usual, based on how tightly he locked them. But I didn't care. The pain just made me hornier and wetter to the point I was dripping and staining the red sheets under us. He grabbed my hips and guided his member to my soaked entrance, poking and prodding the lips of my pussy with his head. I moaned a little every time he made contact with my overstimulated area. The moan became a growl when he pulled away. "I'll give it to you, but I wanna hear some begging first. So, how badly do you want it?" he teased. I hated having to beg. It was so demeaning. But I also loved it, in an odd way. Begging for cock made me realize just how horny I was.

"Uuugh, just stick it in! I need your cock so bad! I don't care what you do, just please fuck me hard!" I earnestly begged and pleaded. I felt his tip pierce me and I pushed against him only to have him back out and pull away just enough to where I couldn't reach. I moaned longingly for him to just stick it back in, but he didn't. Instead, he gripped my hips a little tighter and I felt his nails dig in, drawing a little blood before he plunged in fully, rocking my body with the force of his thrust. I screamed out when I felt him bottom out inside my dripping and needy pussy.

"Damn, you're still so tight!" he groaned. "Guess I gotta loosen you up a bit!" He wasted no time in rapidly pulling in and out of my drenched hole, pushing me closer and closer to the orgasm I so desperately desired. Every little motion sent every sense I had into hyperdrive, flooding my mind with pleasure and even more want and need. "I-I'm gonna cum!" I yelled. I could sense my cum quickly rising, but he pulled out and didn't put back in. He just knelt there with a juice-slathered cock, grinning sadistically down at me. "What was that? Are you gonna cum? I don't think so. Not just yet."

That was it. I'd had enough. If he wasn't gonna let me cum, I'd do it myself. I growled a little louder this time and strained hard, the links locking the cuffs together failing before completely snapping. The relief of being able to move washed over me. I stood there on the bed, the cuffs hanging off my wrists and me panting a little. Jason sat against the wall, mouth agape at my outburst.

"Tessa? W-what the hell-"

"Shut it!" I snapped. It seemed as if i was watching myself, almost not even in control of my own budy anymore. But i didn't care. All I knew was it was my turn. "You can tease me for moaning too loud or even prod me for a while. But you will not deny me of my orgasm!" I seethed. "Now, if you please," I pounced on him, spearing myself perfectly on his dick. "Fuck me hard!"

I started bouncing on it, moaning on how much it filled me up. It seemed like his dick filled every inch of my pussy and I loved it. I then get an idea that would be perfect payback

"You always finish what you start, no matter what!" I said before punching him in the chest.

For some odd reason, he started groaning in what I think was pleasure at the pain. Apparently I wasn't the only one who enjoyed sexual abuse. His groans and moans made my ears ring. I saw him trying to push me off of him, so I grab both his hands and pin them on the wall behind him so I can go uninterrupted.

"Uugh, Jasooon," I moaned out. "You'd better cum inside me! Nice and deep!" I started bouncing harder on his member, the bed bouncing in perfect sync with or intense fucking. Our moans kept getting louder and louder until we both screamed out, I arched my back in ecstasy and sprayed his entire waist in clear juices. Immediately after, I felt my pussy being filled by Jason's creamy semen. I shivered at each burst of cum I felt shoot in me, falling to the side, breathing hard. But I wasn't oh, not by a longshot was I done. I then stepped off of his member and engulfed it in one swallow. I then start bobbing up and down on his member hearing his moans. I hit him again and then reach between my legs to rub my pussy, eliciting moans out of me while I work him over. Jason groaned, shooting another load into my mouth and then passed out.

"Great, just great," I grumbled.

I then open the Joy Box and grabbed all I could carry, jamming every last one of them into an orifice. I was getting fucked by nine vibrators, three in every opening. One by one, i flipped each on, making them auto fuck me. I turned them onto high then then fucked myself at breakneck speeds. Then I gave a muffled moan and I sprayed the toys in my entrance with my liquid, which only made me go faster on the vibrators. I was tearing up at the vibrators in my mouth. Maybe three was a bit much for my mouth. I came hard enough that it made me shudder, moaning out loudly as i stained the bed sheets one final time. and then slumped down on the bed and slid them all out of my areas, laying them on the bed, further smearing the sheets. I then crawl over to Jason's side, snuggling into him.

Others may not approve of our relationship, but Jason and I could care less. Our sex lives shouldn't be anyone's business but our own. We love each other and would do literally anything for one another. Isn't that what it means to truly love?

 **Alright, and that about wraps that up. If any of you have suggestions you'd like to share or just wanna give an opinion, hit me up with a PM! Oh and I'm thinking of writing a follow-up, but not sure what to do for it. Lookin forward to some feedback!**


End file.
